The Littlest Cullen
by Marguerite Krex
Summary: Not all the Cullens went to Forks. One found it necessary to break away for awhile, see what the world was like on her own. Kitty’s now returned to Seattle, to meet her new sister and manages to find herself in hot water.
1. History

The Littlest Cullen

The Littlest Cullen

By Margueritekrex

Summery: Not all the Cullens went to Forks. One found it necessary to break away for awhile, see what the world was like on her own. Kitty's now returned to Seattle, to meet her new sister and manages to find herself in hot water.

Word Count: …You seriously expect me to go through and count my words? J/K

Characters: Kitty, The Cullens, Bella, Jacob

Rated: T

Prelude: The History

Ah Seattle. Home of coffee and bad tween music. It was the perfect place for anyone with a sarcastic sense of humor and their own weekly radio talk show. Which I have. Lucky me I guess. My name is Kitty Cullen, formerly Katherine Boyle of Denver, Colorado. I was in a car accident. Yes. A car accident. How horribly boring, really. It had been dark, and Mike, my boyfriend hadn't been able to handle his Budweiser as we headed home from the prom. It was 1963. I'd been 18. I was taken to Her Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Hospital. Sounds cheerful Hmm?

Yes, yes, I know, it's not a very creative beginning. At least not in this family. My father is Carlisle Cullen. He's the most amazing, kind, compassionate man that ever walked the earth. He's a vampire…but if you're reading that, you know that already. In fact, you know all about my family. My mother, Esme…My brothers, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and my sisters, Alice and Rosealie. And of course you know about my soon to be sister, Bella.

Well I thought you'd like a chance to get to know me. I wasn't in Forks when all the action happened. Really it's quite unfair, I finally leave for the first time since I was turned so I could just once experience some independence and then my family decided to go and get interesting. I miss out on everything good…...

Knock on wood.

As I said up above, I have a weekly radio show. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have my very own, under rated, highly controversial talk show…on the smallest local station in Seattle…from 2am to 6am…Sunday morning…okay so I'm not Howard Stern yet! Success takes time! And it wouldn't do to have me become to famous, would it? Little vampires get killed for that kind of thing. No joke. But I'm the queen of the world for 4 hours once a week. I can say what I want. Play what music I want. Mostly because the station knows they'll never get anyone else in this time slot, and during the rest of the week I fill in as the Master Controller when Hank is to high to do his job.

My brother Edward is getting married. Whoop-di-do. Edward can be kind of a jerk sometimes. He doesn't mean to but for as long as I've known him, he always had this..irritating, angsty quality. He was the original emo-boy. But he met this girl and now he's supposedly different. I can practically hear mom glow through the phone. Anyone that can decompact his panties from his century old wedgie that's put him in such a bad mood for so long is okay in my book. But that's why I'm back. Not really back, I've discovered the benefits of having your own apartment. Vampire hearing can suck when you have a brother as horney as Emmett and a sister like Rosie who likes to get creative.

Emmett and Rosie are…really something. Emmett's fun but he can go a little overboard, he doesn't know where to stop. Rosie, who hates it when I call her that, which, in true sisterly fashion is why I do it, is all smoke and mirrors. She tries to come off all pristine and vapid but there's a lot there beneath the surface.

Jasper and Alice are my other siblings. They're quieter then Emmet and Rosalie, but at the same time, they have an intensity that's all their own.

And my mom….she's mom. She's sunshine and cookies and hugs. She makes the monsters go away…which is great, especially when the monsters are your siblings who will not take a hint and have declared a prank war and you don't want to be involved.

But enough about them! Part of the reason why I left was because I was tired of being a face in the crowd and in a family of 8, it happens a lot. I went to college, which in the 60's was pretty cool for a girl. I went again in the late 80's, and I graduated again in 2004. That's when I decided to leave. It was time to take care of myself for a little while, to get away. I just hope my parents know that it wasn't that I didn't love them, I do… but living with your folks for almost 50 years is a little pathetic, even for a vampire.

I majored in Mass Communication this time. It always fascinated me, even as a mortal. Push a button and someone across the world can hear you. My brother Edward, my sister Alice and I all love music. So it was sort of natural to get into radio. And when I'm on the air, it's the most powerful thing in the world. I turn off all the lights, I don't really need them to see anyway, and I play the music I like and talk about anything that pops into my head. It's worked pretty good so far.

Stick around. I'm getting ready for my show, and then I'm driving over to see my family. I'm a little nervous about both, but in that good way, like before the big drop of a roller coaster. That's my family all right…a roller coaster.

TBC….

Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm a whore for feed back!


	2. Hello, I'm Kitty

The Littlest Cullen

The Littlest Cullen

By Margueritekrex

Summery: Not all the Cullens went to Forks. One found it necessary to break away for awhile, see what the world was like on her own. Kitty's now returned to Seattle, to meet her new sister and manages to find herself in hot water.

Word Count: …You seriously expect me to go through and count my words? J/K

Characters: Kitty, The Cullens, Bella, Jacob

Rated: T

Chapter One: Hello..this is Kitty Cullen

"Hello, this is Kitty Cullen on KBHU, the Seattle Point. It's 3:07 on a balmy Sunday morning. We've just been listening to a little Korey and the Fireflies, and now it's time for the little discussion portion of the show. Why? Because I said so and no one else is at the studio to make me shut up.

The following was a headline in the Seattle Tribune today: Woman's Ghost Leads Police To Murderer." I'll tell you what, if I was a ghost, I would be camped out in the dressing room of the Thunder From Down Under. For those of you who don't know what that is…for shame. You're missing out. It seems every few years a story like this crops up…so what do you think? Are ghosts real or people need to cut out the Mountain Dew before they go to sleep? The lines are open."

I waited nervously. It wasn't often I took calls, but the night was dead – pardon the pun. I had never opened up the phone lines to callers yet. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing and my producer, Frank was staring at me through the glass in horror. My show wasn't slotted to be a talk show – we were set up by default, it was a small studio and we all shared the same booth, but this was supposed to be a boring job for Frank. In blinked and went to pick up the first blinking line. When you called into a radio talk show, you never went directly through. You wound up talking to a produce, who got your name, your number, and briefly asked you what you wanted to say. It helped weed out the cranks. My decrepit computer flashed in front of me with a message from Frank.

_Carole. Line 1. Seattle. Saw a ghost. I HATE YOU._

I smirked and blew a little kiss to frank and hit the line 1 button.

"Carol, you're on the air. What do you think…?"

If only I'd known the can of worms I'd opened. I swear to God, my heart was actually beating again. From that second on, the lines lit up like a Christmas tree. I didn't think that many people in Seattle were awake, let alone listening to my show. Everyone had a story – or facts to debunk a story.

"…I swear to god, when I got the film developed, my father was standing there in the suit we bought for him to wear during the funeral after he died!"

"….my daughter swears that there's a little boy that plays with her and no one lives around us for miles!"

"People need to get a life, seriously! Ghosts aren't real, I mean honestly…aliens on the other hand…"

"…the murders in the city that abruptly stopped a few months ago were vampires, I swear to god!"

Uh-oh. That one hit a little to close to home. Maybe humans weren't as dim as we generally mistook them for…but I took it as a hint to wrap things up.

"Well Seattle, we've made it through the night to see another sunrise together. I feel like I should say something insightful to leave you with…but they really don't pay me enough to actually think. This is Kitty Cullen for KBHU." And I cued the exit music and sat back. I knew I just imagined the sweat on the small of my back – funny, wasn't it? That even after 50 years, such impressions still stuck with me and the door between my booth and the producer's flew open.

"What the hell was that?" Frank said, a little peeved.

"Aw, what's the matter? Didn't get your 4 hour nap?" Men. They were always cranky when they couldn't sleep. Go figure that he'd actually have to do his job.

"Just…give me a heads up next time, would you?"

"Don't worry," I replied. "That was a one night only engagement." And it was to bad too. Talking to all those people…it didn't matter that most of them were nuts, even nuts needed someone to talk to, to believe in them. It made life a little easier, and that made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe never.

"I'm telling Phil it was all you, just so you know." Frank threatened, crossing his arms. Phil was the station manager. If it didn't have a dollar sign in front of it, it didn't get Phil's endorsement. He was KBHU's own little Stalin. Never mind that music and radio was supposed to be about diversity.

"Fine, throw me under the bus." Not that it'd do any good. Buses had nothing on me. "I'm officially out of touch until next Sunday, cell phone off, incommunicado, okay?"

"Yeah yeah…have fun with your folks, okay?"

"Thanks Frank." I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder on my way out into the sub-basement's hallway. Posters going back from a time when I was alive littered the walls, one on top of the other as I headed passed the elevator to my closet of an office. More music posters were plastered all over the walls, layers over layers as I grabbed my leather jacket and helmet.

Not that a fall would have done any harm, but really, when you added gloves and the dark tinted face shield of the full helmet, I could go out anywhere, any time. It made me feel just a little naughty.

I was finally off to Forks. Mapquest directions were securely tucked in a pocket as I grabbed my backpack with a few personal items I would be taking. I was sure Alice would have already filled a closet for me. I tugged my gloves on as I hurriedly headed out to the parking garage, excitement already starting to build. Waiting in a spot was a '78 Norton 2-stroke. It certainly wasn't the fastest motorcycle on the road, but it could get up past 100 if I warmed it up first. It was classic. It had character. It was stealthy. I'd spent long days restoring it all herself, with Rosalie on speaker phone helping me out. There wasn't a ding on it, not a scratch in the paint, the chrome tail pipe gleaming in the darkness.

With a smooth, practiced move, I swung a leg over the seat and started the 'cycle without so much as a hiccup. Rosalie would have nothing to tut over when I reached home, I made sure of it. With a quick twist of my wrist, the back tire squeeled and I was belting out of the garage and onto the still empty streets of Seattle, heading north.


End file.
